I'll Be Seeing You
by Masquerade flower
Summary: Kate isn't your normal girl.She has lived a dark life filled with lose and sadness.what happens when she goes back to where it all started, where she lost the love of her life to the one person she has always hated.*DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Beginnings Are Always The Hardest Part

Kate's POV

Were to begin. My life has to be one of _the_ saddest stories out there. I don't want any pity though I'm just not that type of girl. So keep your comments to yourself if you know what's good for you. Anyways. I'm coming back to where it all started Mystic Falls. Joy. I and the falls have a dark drab past. But my story comes later on so keep your pants on.

I have no idea what brought me back here. Well to be honest I do a love lost. But that was _years ago_. And I'd like to say that I've drastically changed since then. But I know that's only half a lie. So anyways before I decide to ramble on anymore lets continue shall we?

As I drive through the town I can't help but realize how much this place has actually changed since the last time I was here. Granit it has been forever since I've been here.

I decide to park my car and get something to eat. As I walk into the Grill I notice how hungry I really am. The waiter Matt seems pretty cute not really my type but he does have that boy next door vibe going for him.

After I finish my food and give Matt a hefty type for being so sweet to me. I walk out the doors and am heading towards my car when I see the one person in this world I never thought I would see again.

_Katherine._ That bitch has messed with me so many times I honestly lost count. Not to mention she stole the person I ever really loved from me.

I can barley control my anger when I storm over to her direction. Lucky for me that she beast is walking into a dark alley be herself. Dumbass.

I quickly run over to her and pin her to the wall. My forearm pushing roughly on her throat. I look into the eyes of _it._ The person with no soul. No morals. And no value for the life of others.

"Hi Katherine long time no see. Huh? I told you I would kill you if I ever saw you again. And what do you know its next time."

I reach out to rip her heart out from her chest-if she even has one- when something slams into me hard.

I look up to see who the hell it is when it's now my turn to get rammed into a while. The only thing I can manage to say is " what the hell?" yeah I know original, don't judge lets see what you come up with when the situation is reversed.

I finally manage to get my vision from extremely blurry to mildly blurry when I finally see who has me pinned. Holy shi- "stefen?"

Its then that Stefan manages to look me in the eyes. "Kate? Is it really you?"

Its then that he releases his hold on me and pulls me into an embrace. And now is about the time I feel like crying. But I won't let myself. So instead I say "Stefan oh my god! I missed you so much!" and I pull him in even tighter.

It now that I finally feel myself feeling almost whole again. Like I once was back in 1864. Oh did I forget to mention I'm half werewolf half vampire? Must have let that minor detail slip.

(A/N)Well here it is chapter one! I've been meaning to write this story _forever. _I originally wanted to write this story when vampire diaries first came out. And I had the idea of a half vampire half werewolf in my head waaaaaay before Klaus. So don't give me anything about it. I'm intending to have this story takes place right about when Elijah comes into the picture. So I'm going to have to re watch some episodes. Anyways enough of my rambling I hope you like this story and I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Reviewing would be appreciated thanks.

~your friendly neighborhood writer~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Who said coming back was easy?

Kate hugged Stefan for what seemed to an eternity until they were interrupts by someone that they forgot was there.

"What's going on here? Who is she and why was she trying to kill me? And why are you hugging her now?" Elena said frantically trying to figure out what was going on in front of her.

Kate looked up at Stefan and back to Elena "I'm Kate an old friend of Stefan's. We go way back. Waaaay back. And sorry about before I thought you were someone else. My bad." Kate said with a weak smile on her face.

Elena with a confused look on her face said "so you're an old friend like Lexi? Does that make you a vampire to?"

Before Kate could reply Stefan interrupted "Uh why don't we finish this conversation back at the house?"

"Sounds like a plan Stef. I brought my bike so I'll follow you." Kate started to walk away when

"A bike as in a motorcycle?"

"Yes a motorcycle Stefan to be exact a Kawasaki Ninja 250. In black of course." Kate gave Stefan one last smile for she walked to her bike.

Stefan just shook his and smiled to himself_ she hasn't changed one bit has she?_

Stefan pulled into the drive way and walked around the car to open the door for Elena. And she gave him a small smile in return.

Kate turned off her bike and walked up to the couple. The three walked into the house.

"Wow Stef. It's just as nice as I remember it." Kate said she started walking backwards further into the house when she ran into someone.

"Mmm Stefan bringing a snack into the house are we?"

Kate stiffened instantly she knew that voice better than anyone.

"Don't worry I don't bite. Much." Damon chucked to himself slightly.

"Still the same huh Damon?" Kate turned and faced him.

"K-Kate?"

"Hi Damon. Long time no see. I think the last time we ran into each other was 1944 right?"

Damon couldn't believe his eyes Kate she was really here.

"Earth to Damon. Come in Damon." Kate waved her hand across Damon's frozen face.

Damon shook his head and came back. He looked into her eyes. The brown orbs that had made him melt the first time he looked into them.

Kate looked into his crystal clear blue eyes, those eyes that seemed to hold the weight of the world.

"So Damon I guess you ran into Kate." Said Stefan.

"Do you guys know each other?" Elena spoke walking further into the room.

"It's a long story but yes Damon I know each other. We…. Well we used to out. Or rather in our time he courted me. But he ended up trading me in for Katherine."Kate gave a quick glance to Damon and brought her gaze back to Elena.

"Oh well that explains why you were ready to kill me when you thought I was her."

"Yeah I'm still sorry about that you're a dead ringer for her. But she screwed me over before Damon. We've had a long history. I wouldn't want to bore you with all the details."

"No you wouldn't bore me. Your life seems…."

"Interesting? Ahah I understand though. And maybe I will tell you when the time comes." Kate gave a sincere smile to Elena.

"You know you may have Katherine's looks. But so far your personalities are like night and day."

"Well if your done with your little bonding here do mind on telling me-us why you're here?" Damon said.

Kate just gave Damon a glare and rolled her eyes "relax Damon I'm just visiting. I thought I would come back to where it all started."

"Hey Kate if you need to stay somewhere you always have a room here." Stefan looked at his old friend and grinned.

"Thanks Stefan. And if you don't mind I'm going to take you up on the offer. I'm actually really kind of tired to I'll just take a shower head off to bed ok?"

Stefan walked up to Kate and gave her hug. "Sweet dreams Kate, you deserve it."

Kate walked up the stairs and disappeared.

Damon just watched as the one person he ever truly confide in, his best friend, walk up the stairs._ She's just as beautiful as the first time I saw her, if not more._

(A/N) well there's chapter 2 for you. Next chapter I will describe what Kate looks like and how she met the Salvatore brothers. And most importantly what happened between her in Damon. I'm not too sure yet on when I want this story to take place I'll most likely decide that the next chapter or the chapter after. Anyways thanks for reading and I'll update as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

What Lies Behind the Surface

Kate walked into her room after her shower. She had out on one of Stephan's shirts that he was kind enough to let her borrow. _Always the chivalrous one isn't he? _Kate plopped herself on the bed with her wet hair spread out over the sheets, thinking about what just unfolded out before her.

_Well this isn't exactly what I expected to happen. That's for sure. All I really wanted to do come back, you know maybe stroll in the old forest a bit, maybe walk around the town take in the sights and smells of the past mixed in a bit with the future. Not running into Stefan and a Katherine look alike or seeing __**him**_.

Kate gave a sigh and rolled over to reach for her iPod she roamed through her various playlists. Having been around as long as had she owned a variety of music. She finally found the right song that fit the way she was feeling and she stuck her ear buds in. she listened closely to the lyrics and shut her eyes.

Take a look at my body,  
>look at my hands<br>there's so much here that I don't understand  
>Your face saving promises,<br>whispered like prayers  
>I don't need them.<p>

I've been treated so wrong  
>I've been cheated so long as if I'm becoming untouchable...<p>

Well, contempt loves the silence  
>it thrives in the dark,<br>the fine winding tendrils that strangle the heart  
>They say that promises sweeten the blow<br>but I don't need them... no I don't need them.

I've been treated so wrong,  
>I've been cheated so long as if I'm becoming untouchable<br>I'm a slow dying flower  
>I m the frost killing hour<br>sweet turning sour  
>&amp; untouchable.<p>

ooh I need  
>the darkness,<br>the sweetness,  
>the sadness,<br>the weakness,  
>ooh I need this.<br>Need a lullabye,  
>a kiss goodnight,<br>angel, sweet love of my life  
>ooh I need this<p>

Kate let the melody into sleep, where a dream would bring her back to a time that would always be with her.

**1864**

Mystic Falls, a town that held a good amount of people. Although not all of them as good.

Kate a girl at the age of seventeen has just arrived from Spain, of course that gossip spread like wildfire throughout the town. Not to mention that she needed a place to stay.

So of course Mr. Salvatore felt obliged to welcome the young girl to his estate. If only out of courteous , what decent man would leave a young girl to fend for herself in Virginia.

So when the carriage arrived in front of the Salvatore home they were a few people waiting to catch a glimpse of the girl from Spain.

Kates POV

So here I am at yet another town. Hopefully this one will be better then the last. Spain is wonderful, it was where my mother, although she was raised in England was from, and then traveled to Italy where she met my father, but… I just couldn't bare to stay there any longer.

Thankfully this Mr. Salvaotre? Was gracious enough to let me stay at his home for the time being.

Ah I see the news of my arrival has spread, how is it that people flock to the arrival a new comer. Oh well its time to give them something to look at.

Regualr POV

Kate stepped out of the carriage. And the people of mystic falls were rendured speechless. She was beautiful.

Kate walked up to the path of the house up to Mr. Salvatore and what appeared to be one of his sons.

" Hello Ms. D'angelo. Welcome to my home. I presume your journey here was comfortable? Oh and might I introuduce my youngest son Stefan." The man gestured to his son who had a shy smile as he gave her a nod of acknowledgment.

"Its nice to meet you Stefan" she gave a warm smile to the young man and turned her attention back to the older Salvaotre " thank you so much for weclomeing me into your home I hope I'm not to much of a bother to you."

"Nonsense. Stefan why don't you show Ms. D'angelo where she will be staying."

Stefan walked over to where Kate was standing and went to pick up her bags. And gestured for her to follow him up the stairs.

Kate followed Stefan gingerly and tried to start up some small talk.

" So Stefan is Mystic Falls a nice place to live?"

" huh? Oh yes it can get a bit tedious at times but I'm sure you'll be just fine." They continued walking up through the halls until the finally got to the room.

" here is where you will be staying Ms. D'angelo I hope you will find it to your likeing." Stfean was turning to walk away when kate called him back.

"please Stefan if you don't mind just call me Kate. Calling me Ms. D'angelo makes me feel old. I hope we can get to become friends. Although I having this feeling that we will." Kate laughed softly and gave Stefan a sincere smile.

" Goodnight then. Kate. I'll see you in the morning." He gave a genuine smile and turned to close the door behind him.

Kate sprawled herself across the bed. _Maybe this town wont be so bad after all. But I am getting rather thirsty. I should see if should get something to 'drink' later. Hopefully no one in this town takes late midnight strolls. _

And with that Kate let her tiredness consume her and she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

(A/N) well here is chapter 3. I am sorry I took so long but I had a lot on my mind. Anyways I hope you liked the chapter thing are just getting started. But first I would like to thanks Twihard811 for favoriting the story you get a virtual cookie and I would also like to say that I DON'T own the vampire diaries. Wish I did but I don't. and finally the song My Skin by Natalie Merchant does not belong to me but it does rock my socks off. Anyways thanks for reading and it would make my day if you review thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Let's get acquainted shall we?

Kate slowly opened her eyes to have the sunlight streaming onto her eyelids. She stretched out her limbs and sighed with content. She had gained a peaceful night's sleep, and also gotten that much need 'drink' that she needed. Luckily she had gone far enough that it wasn't anyone in this town.

Kate rolled over from the bed and started to prepare herself for the day. As she finished putting the final touches on her dress and hair she quietly descended down the stairs. Where she bumped into Stefan.

"Oh pardon me Ms. D- I mean Kate. I didn't see you coming down. I should have looked before-"

"Stefan don't worry yourself, it's not like you were out to kill me or anything. Relax. Shall we get something to eat?"

Stefan smiled back and Kate and led her to the kitchen for some food. They quietly ate breakfast and continued with small talk.

Stefan decided to ask Kate if she would like a tour of the grounds. And Kate was more than happy to oblige.

They walked through the back plot of the house talking and laughing they were having a great time when Stefan noticed a man in uniform walking over and the biggest grin formed on his face.

"Damon?" he said and he quickly ran over to his brother.

"Hello brother missed me?" Damon said with a smile as his younger brother embraced him.

Stefan pushed away from his brother and gave him a playful shove and they laughed together in unison.

Kate watching the scene had a smile on her face and decided to walk over to greet the man Stefan was having a good time with.

Damon's POV

It feels good again to be back in Mystic Falls, even better that I don't have to worry about getting shot.

Now where is Stefan? It's good to know that the house hasn't changed much; I hope father doesn't find me first. I don't feel like hearing him yell at me for being _a great disappointment _to him.

There's Stefan who is he talking to? I didn't have much time to react as my little brother all but tackled me with a hug. Good old Stefan.

"Hello brother missed me?" I couldn't help me smile when Stefan shoved me. I was all but ready to ruff house with him when I saw the most beautiful girl walking towards us.

It took all my strength not to fall over just looking at her. She was simply stunning with her light olive skin she looked about 5 feet tall, with the most beautiful raven hair that flowed to her shoulders that curled and waved in a way I've never seen before. The color looked almost black as night. And her eyes, those dark brown eyes that framed her face so beautifully. She has the, the most stunning pink lips. And the dress she's wearing fits her like a glove.

It feels as if time is moving so slowly how long has she been walking towards us? It feels like an eternity until she can reach me-us.

"Stefan do want to introduce me to you friend?" the girl with the voice of an angel said to my brother.

"Yes, Kate this is my brother Damon Salvatore. And Damon this is Kate D'Angelo, she's staying with us for the time being."

Just then the angel looked at me and gave me the most genuine and warm smile and said "hello Damon it's nice to meet you"

I just stared until I realized I should probably be saying something instead of just staring at her so I said "likewise Kate, I hope we will get a chance to get to know each other."

As I see her looking at me and smiling I know I made the right choice coming home. This was going to be interesting to say the least.

(A/N) sorry for not updating sooner but finals are coming up in about a week so it's time for me to study, study, study. Anyways I hope you like the chapter, and as always review. And I don't own VD. So there.


End file.
